The Belly of the Beast
|image = Belly of the Beast Image1.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb controlling the giant robot shark. |season = 3 |production = 303a |broadcast = 118 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Michael Diederich Kyle Menke |director = Jay Lender |us = April 29, 2011http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/phineas-and-ferb/the-belly-of-the-beast-moon-farm/ |international = |xd = May 14, 2011 |pairedwith = "Moon Farm" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} For Harbor Days Festival, Phineas and Ferb celebrate by creating a mechanical version of the historical elusive shark of Danville Harbor. Seeing what the boys are up to, Candace enlists some help to capture the mysterious shark. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents the 'Salt Water Taffy-inator' to give cavities to every kid in the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Songs *''The Shark of Danville Harbor'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters his lair through the skirt of a woman's dress. When he enters the lair, it's flooded. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz on a crab boat! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Isabella didn't appear in the episode, but Baljeet and Buford did. * The episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on April 22, 2011. Errors *The captain's black eye switched when he, Candace and Stacy were walking onto the ship. *When the mechanical shark jumped out in front of the captain's face, its eyes were completely black. *Both of the captain's eyes were opened when he saw the mechanical shark jump out of the water.﻿ *After Doofenshmirtz evil laugh, he wiped away the fog on the inside of his helmet from the outside. ﻿ Continuity * This is the second time that Lawrence asks "Hey, where's Perry?". First is in "Out of Toon". Allusions * Moby Dick - The main parody of the episode, and the famous line "Thar she blows!". * Jaws - Phineas says "We're gonna need a bigger shark", and Stacy says, "We're going to need a bigger captain", both parodies of the famous line "You're gonna need a bigger boat." The whole catching process of the shark is also from Jaws, only with rubber ducks instead of barrels, and even the boat resembles the Orca from the film. And finally, the shark leaps out of the water and lands on the boat, thereby swallowing the captain, similar to how the shark from Jaws kills Quint. * Lassie - Among the list of infractions committed by the shark, one is "Tossing Timmy down the well." This is the stereotypical problem associated with the show, although it never actually happened. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano